Older Brothers and Monsters
by JourneyoftheLost
Summary: On a blustery night, a young Alan gets some much needed assistance from Scott. Pre-International Rescue and the Thunderbirds


**A/N:** I have returned. Two years, to the day pretty much, since my last story. I apologize for any mistakes. I tried to find them all, but I'm sure I missed some. I don't really have much to say so on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything and I'm not making a profit blah blah blah.

Older Brothers and Monsters

Alan Tracy was not afraid of the dark. He was six years old, and six year olds did not get scared of silly things like the dark. Only babies were afraid of the dark, and Alan Tracy was not a baby.

But then again, there were things in the dark. Things with sharp claws and pointy teeth. Things that did not come out in the day. Things like monsters under his bed or in his closet, just waiting for him to look away so they could creep out of their hiding places, sneak up on him and grab him with their frightening claws.

No, Alan Tracy was not afraid of the dark—he was afraid of what was hiding in the dark.

On this blustery fall night, the creatures living in the dark were more threatening than they usually were.

Alan sat on his twin-sized bed, his back against the wall and his knees pulled up to his chest. His sheet was up to his chin, ready to be pulled over his head at a moment's notice.

He glanced at his brother, Gordon, on the bed across the room from him. Gordon was sound asleep, laying on his stomach, his head turned toward Alan, and one leg hanging over the side of his bed.

Alan's eyes darted around their shared bedroom. His small frame shaking and flinching at every sound and every moving shadow.

The large window between his and Gordon's beds was shut and locked, but the blinds that usually covered them at night were only down half way. This allowed the street light across the street to cast shadows of the large tree outside the window around his bedroom.

The constant winds made the shadows creep along the floor and up the walls. It gave the room a chilling atmosphere.

Now Alan Tracy knew all about shadows and how they were harmless, but he also knew that monsters liked to hide in the shadows. That is how they sneak up on people, after all. No one expects to be attacked by a shadow, no one except for Alan of course. Oh yes, Alan Tracy knew _all_ about shadows.

A strong gust of wind caused the tree to sake violently. One of the untrimmed branches scrapped against the window. Alan jumped at the noise and pulled his sheet over his head.

"Gordon?" Alan peaked over the sheet at his older brother.

Nothing.

"Gordon?" A little louder this time.

Still nothing. Gordon was fast asleep and it appeared that calling him wasn't going to wake him up.

Alan scanned the silent room, ready for any monsters who thought they could catch him off guard.

His eyes landed back on his brother. He needed Gordon awake to scare the monsters away, because everyone knew that monsters never attacked when there was more than one person awake.

Knowing what he had to do; Alan took a deep breath and pushed the sheet off of him. He scooted to the side of his bed and slowly lowered his feet to the floor, one at a time.

He stood up and tip-toed across the room. He stopped when he reached the edge Gordon's twin bed. Alan reached over and put both of his small hands on his brother's shoulder.

"Gordon?" he gently shook Gordon.

Nothing.

"Gordon?" Alan shook Gordon a little harder.

A soft grumble came up from the bed.

"Gordon?"

"Wha?" Gordon didn't move.

"There are monsters," Alan's eyes moved around the room once again.

"Go sleep," Gordon turned onto his side, putting his back to his younger brother.

Alan sighed and backed away from his brother's bed, giving up. He wasn't going to be able to get any help from Gordon.

He turned around, ready to move back to the safety of his bed, when another gust of wind made him freeze. He saw a shadow move out of the corner of his eye; a shadow looked exactly like a hand. A hand with long slim fingers. A hand that was reaching out toward him.

Alan muffled a soft scream and bolted to his bedroom door. He would be safe in the hall, because in the closet and under the bed monsters didn't venture into hallways, everyone knew that.

Aland grasped the doorknob and gently pulled the door open. He stepped into the hallway and breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled the door closed behind him.

He leaned his head back and rested it against the door. He was safe from the monsters for the moment, but now he wasn't sure what to do. He needed someone to come get the monsters out of his room so he could go to sleep, but who to go to?

He could go to his father's room, but the man had been extra tired when he had returned home from work earlier that night. Alan didn't want to bother him.

One of his brothers then. John and Virgil's room was the closest to him, so he decided try them. He moved in the direction of his brothers' room, his small feet stepped silently across the carpeted hallway. He stopped at the door and reached out to grab the handle, when he heard a noise coming from downstairs.

His hand dropped to his side as he turned to face the stairs. Alan slowly walked to the edge of the stairs, glanced down and noticed a soft light.

Monsters! But wait, monsters hated light. That is why they only come out at night.

That could only mean one thing: whoever was down those stairs could help him with his monster problem.

Abandoning his plan to get help from John and Virgil, Alan began his decent down the stairs. He took the stairs slowly. The only light was coming from downstairs and it did not provide much help for seeing where he was walking.

Alan reached the bottom of the stairs without incident. He turned to his left; the source of the light was coming from that direction.

He walked through a doorway, into the dimly lit kitchen. At first glance the kitchen appeared to be empty. Everything was in its rightful place and nothing seemed to be disturbed.

Alan looked further into the kitchen, at the dining area, and sitting at the table drinking, what appeared to be, hot chocolate was Alan's oldest brother Scott.

A small smile lit up Alan's face as he moved to the table. His bare feet padded softly against the tile floor, but with enough noise to grab the attention of the only other person in the room.

Scott looked up from his mug at the sound. A surprised look crossed his face. Alan saw him look at the clock on the microwave and then back at his little brother.

"What are you doing up so late Sprout?"

Alan stared at him with big eyes and whispered, "Monsters."

Scott gave Alan a knowing look. He moved his chair back and opened his arms in a welcoming gesture.

Alan accepted the invitation and quickly moved over to his brother.

Scott leaned over when Alan reached him and picked up the little boy, setting him on his lap.

Alan sat, content, on his brother's lap, his back resting against Scott's chest.

"Now what is this about monsters?" Scott set his chin atop Alan's golden head.

"They're in my room," Alan snuggled further into his brother, feeling truly safe for the first time all night. "Hiding in shadows."

"Shadows, huh?"

Alan nodded. "One tried to grab me."

"Alan," Scott lifted his head and turned his brother around so he could see his face. "I promise you that there are no monsters hiding in the shadows trying to get you."

"But I saw a hand."

"It was just probably just a tree."

"But they hide in shadows. Everyone says so. That's how they get you."

"Is that what kids at school say?"

Alan gave a soft nod.

Scott let out a sigh and stood up, setting his brother lightly on the floor. "Let's go up to your room, and I'll show you that there are no monsters hiding in there."

"But they'll get me," Alan shook his head.

"They won't. I promise."

Alan shook his head again.

"Don't you want to go back to sleep?"

Alan looked up into his brother's eyes and nodded.

"Okay. Then we should go to your room," Scott reached out and took Alan's hand.

Alan was shaking as his brother led him back up the stairs and to the room he shared with Gordon.

Scott stopped at the door and glanced down at Alan. "You ready?"

Alan shook his head.

"It'll be alright Sprout," Scott gave Alan's hand a quick squeeze and opened the door.

Alan positioned himself so he was behind his brother as they entered the room.

"See Alan, there are no monsters in here."

Alan peaked around Scott's legs and glanced around the room. Everything looked exactly the same as it did when he left it. The wind was still blowing outside and the shadows were still creeping around the floor.

"Shadows," Alan whispered as he shook his head.

Scotto reached over and turned on the overhead light, chasing all shadows out of the room.

A small moan came from Gordon's bed. Scott glanced at Gordon and returned his attention back to Alan when there were no more noises from Gordon.

"The shadows are gone. There are no monsters here."

"Bed. Closet," Alan mumbled, still standing behind Scott.

"Let's go have a look then. I'll scare away any monsters. You know what monsters hate the most?" Scott looked into Alan's eyes and smiled when he noticed he had the kid's full attention. "Older brothers. They run and hide from older brothers, and you Alan, you've got four older brothers. Monsters won't be coming after you."

Alan kept his attention on Scott, drinking in every word. This was something he didn't know. Monsters were afraid of older brothers.

This new knowledge filled him with courage and he allowed Scott to lead him over to his closet.

When they reached the closet door, Alan moved back behind his brother. Monsters may be afraid of older brothers, but confronting one was still a scary thought.

Scott slowly opened the closet door and Alan released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when nothing popped out at them.

"See, no monsters," Scott closed the door. "Now let's check the bed."

Scott let go of Alan's hand and walked over to Alan's bed. He got down on his hands and knees and tilted his head over to see clearly under the bed.

"It's all clear over here too," Scott got back on his feet. He turned to look at his brother. "It's safe in here now. There are no monsters here to get you. Now let's get you back to bed."

Alan nodded, walked over to his and crawled onto it. "You sure there are no monsters?"

"I'm sure Sprout. And if any try to come in here, they'll see Gordon over there and run away."

Alan maneuvered himself on his bed until he was lying comfortably on his back.

Scott reached down and pulled Alan's sheet up until it was covering the boy up to his chin. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Alan's forehead. "Get some sleep. No monsters will be bothering you tonight."

Alan smiled up at his brother, "Goodnight Scott."

"Goodnight Sprout," Scott turned off the light and pulled the door closed as he left the room.

Alan turned onto his side, closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

Alan Tracy may be afraid of monsters, but monsters were afraid of older brothers, and Alan Tracy had four of those. Monsters had nothing on him.

**A/N:** So parts of this story are really cheesy, but Alan is six so I'm saying it's alright.


End file.
